Merry Christmas My Love
by Captain Lynn the Lesbian
Summary: Just a kinda cute, fluffy Christmas family one-shot set in Her Silence AU for Mikasa and Sasha. It all began with her reading a book. {Not an original title, but I hope you like it regardless. }


The room was illuminated by Christmas lights and a slow burning fire within the fireplace giving it a sort of homely feel. Well homely enough as the lights silhouette a figure sitting upright on a couch holding a worn out yet awfully familiar book.

"Twas the night before Christmas," the silhouette began in a soft voice,"when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a – "

"Why aren't you doing the voice, Mama,"a small equally soft voice interrupts with a yawn, "Mommy does the voice how com-e you don't?"

A pause overcame the room as the narrator of the story looked down into sleepy gray irises much like her own.

"She talks in voices," she questioned as she tilted her head looking down at the child keeping her finger on the page she was on not to lose her spot,"was I not speaking with a proper narrative voice?"

"Nope," the soft voice muffled as little hands began to adjust the worn out red scarf wrapped around a little neck, "Mommy has ah mowe...mowe life to it," became a louder response as the child gave way to a smile satisfied with the answer given before flicking his gaze to his mother pouting slightly, "you voice is the same when you talk Mama."

"_My voice lacks life to it,_" she thought a little perplexed by the insight the child had given her, but before she could ponder on it more a muffled cry coming from a room down the hall came to her attention.

"Uh oh," the child started, "sissy's up isn't she?"

"Sounds like it," she sighed before smiling patting the child on the head as she stood, "I'll be back in a few moments with your sister and I'll read to the both of you."

"Yessum," the child smiled swatting the hand away from his head, "I'll hold onto the book!"

A chuckle escaped her lips as she handed the book over without a word before turning towards the direction of the crying. Just down the hall from the living room to the right she stopped at the door that was opened half way allowing the light to seep through so that the occupant of the room could normally sleep – which was not the case for tonight however she noticed as she pushed the door all the way open revealing a toddler gripping the bars of her crib letting out cries until soft watery coffee colored orbs spot their savior.

"Couldn't sleep little one," she cooed softly as she has seen her wife done on many occasions, "your Mommy usually puts you to bed and you sleep fine," she muses simply as she walks to the crib easing the toddler away from the bars as she protectively brings her into her arms, "but she had to work late tonight I'm sorry little love."

Not yet vocal the toddler rests her head on her mother's chest letting out small hiccups after her crying fit as her mother gently rubs her back soothing the toddler as she turns to exit the room. Wordlessly she makes her trek back to the couch spotting the child curled up with the book open – brows furrowed – as he struggled to read to himself.

"I thought you were going to wait for your sister and I," she accused playfully suppressing her smirk as she watched the child jump before looking up at her hiding his redden cheeks behind his scarf.

"I'm sowwy," he muffled before adjusting in his seat as she sat down next to him moving the toddler onto her lap as she grabbed the throw blanket that was draped over the couch covering them up as she flicks her gaze to the child.

"It's fine," she offers with a kind smile, "you looked like you were struggling though little darling."

"Yeah," the child grumbled a moment with a pout, "I was twyna wead it like how...like how Mommy does but I can't wead it like her."

His confession pulled at her heart string as she looked at him a pout noticeable even on her own lips before a thought struck her. Wrapping an arm around the toddler to hold her in place she bends down slightly wrapping a comforting arm around the child pulling him closer to her as she kisses the top of his head.

"You have nothing to worry about little darling," she confessed freely as she sat up slowly with a smile, "you aren't the only one who can't read like your Mommy, but," she paused as she removed her arm from around him lightly gripping the book he held, "if you like I can read it all in the same for you and your sister?"

Without answering he tilts his head up a little as he sent her a toothy smile catching her off guard.

"_He looks an awful lot like you_," she recalled her wife saying once momentarily as she stared at the child who more than often was told he resembled her, but in that moment she noticed it wasn't the case at all, "_if you were here now my love you'd see just how much he looks like you too_."

"Uhm, Mama," the child called out feeling more than self conscious by the look on his mother's face, "awen't you gonna wead the book?"

"Hmm," she hummed as she snapped out of her thought noticing his questioning gaze and feeling the toddler grip her fingers with little hands silently bringing her attention to the both of them, "right yes," she breathed out with a smile as she took the book from the child adjusting the toddler on her lap as she opened the book to the beginning pausing only to look at the child, "scoot a little closer to your sister and I," she said simply and smiled when he did, "alright now."

"Twas the night before Christmas," she began a little louder than normal just to make sure she had the children's attention,"when all through the house, not a creature was stirring," she breathed out kissing the top of their heads with a pause, "not even a mouse."

"Mama does that mean the mouse was sleepin'," the child asked before she could continue on.

"Yes it does," she smiled at him softly, "ready for me to continue now?"

"Yeah," he nods as he cuddles closer to her moving his little hand to hold onto his sister's.

"Alright," she murmured simply shaking her head at the sweet gesture before looking back at the book, "The stockings where hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nickolas will soon be there,"

"So, they...so they hung socks up like we did Mama," the child interrupted again genuine curiosity held in his gaze as he looked at her.

"Stocking, darling," she corrected with a grin, "and yes a lot of families who celebrate Christmas hang up Stockings like we do for Saint Nickolas to fill them."

"Who's Saint Nick-o-las," he fumbled as the question left his lips.

"Santa Claus," she answered simply with a chuckle, "want me to go on now?"

"Sure," he grins feeling excited as he looks at his mother who gives a small huff before adjusting the nodding toddler cradling her as she repositions the book.

"The children were nestled all snug in their bed," her voice went back to it's usual softness mindful of the Toddler slipping in and out of consciousness, "while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads," she paused with a smile, "and Mamma in her 'kerchief and I – "

"Wat's a kew-kewchef, Mama?"

"It's something that goes on your head," she chuckles out.

"Oh, like a hat?"

"Well more like a bandana," she muses before tilting her head, "remember that red thing your Mommy had wrapped in her hair before leaving this morning?"

"Yeah," he answers simply before smiling sheepishly, "can you wead mowe now?"

"Yes," she answers simply as he once again nestles closer to her, "and Mamma in her 'kerchief and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap," she turns to the next page then, "When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter."

"But," a yawn, "but wat's the matter?"

"I haven't gotten to it yet," she teases before refocusing on the book, "Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash," she paused looking down noticing the Toddler was fast asleep snuggled up on her lap and the Child, though quite sleepy, looked at her with wonderment which caused her to smile and look back to the page, "The moon on the br..." she let's the sentence fall off as her brows furrow slightly.

"_Breast, really I thought this was suitable for children_," she thought as her jaw clenched slightly, "_on one hand he's four so it's not like he'll understand but on the other_ – "

"Whyda stop weadin', Mama?"

"Uhm," she hesitated before shaking her head, "I'm sorry I'll pick back up where I was, alright?"

"Alwight," he yawned again laying his head back down where it was.

"The moon on the breast of new fallen snow, " she hurried more than self conscious for no real reason entirely before slowing down to read again, "gave way to lustre of midday to objects below, when what did my wondering eyes did appear," she went on a gleeful sort of grin etched its way into her features, "But a miniature sleigh with eight tiny rein-deer, with a little old driver so lively and quick," her voice rose a moment happiness hardly contained only to quieted once she heard the toddler sigh in her sleep, "I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick."

The soft sound of snoring drew her attention from the book causing her to smile faintly.

"Heh, you didn't even last half way through," she tsked softly only to look up when she heard a key jiggle within the lock, "and right on time to I suppose," she hummed as she sat up straighter on the couch putting the book down just in time to look up and greet a beautiful sight, "you're finally home, my love."

"Yes," a tired voice muffled as the owner unwrapped the scarf from around her neck, "I'm sorry it took so long with the restaurant Mikasa," she sighed as she shimmied out of her onyx pea coat revealing her clothed pregnant belly, "our little potato has also kept me in the bathroom more so than in the kitchen."

Mikasa winced at the thought of her wife hugging a porcelain toilet while ridding stomach content their child didn't particularly agree with.

"Don't make that face," she chuckled as she made her way to the couch, "I'm the one who seduced you into helping me make another one," she said with a wink before yawning again, " 'Sides Ymir was there to rub my back and hold my hair while Christa dealt with getting everything up and running."

"Don't talk like that in front of the children, Sasha," Mikasa began cradling the sleeping toddler in her arms ignoring the heat building up in her cheeks before flicking her gaze to Sasha, "care to carry her while I take him to his room?"

"Sure, why not since I carried her for a total of nine and a half months," Sasha teased as she bent down slightly opening her arms to receive their daughter, "how were our two little treasures while I was away anyways?"

"They we're both well behave," Mikasa admitted as she brought their son into her arms,"After I made dinner I put Rei to bed with little to no fuss," she sighed looking at their daughter, "but the she got up while I was reading to Vadim so I went to get her and read a Christmas story to the both of them, but earlier before Rei woke up Vadim..." she sighed a moment looking at the child in her arms, "he said my voice didn't have life to it."

"Well, that's silly talk," Sasha giggled as she adjusted Rei in her arms, "you have the mostly liveliest voice I've ever heard."

"He said you had more life to yours," Mikasa pointed out with a smile, "but I do thank you for trying, my love."

"Bah, whatever you say, my hero," Sasha hummed as she rocked Rei slowly, "I'm gonna put this little lady to bed and then I'll help you with Viddy."

"I don't need help wit – "

"I'm sorry that wasn't a request," Sasha interrupted as she stuck out her tongue, "pregnant wife demand so I can kiss his forehead."

Mikasa simply rolled her eyes at that as she shifted Vadim so that the boy could rest his cheek against her shoulder while she wrapped her arms protectively around him allowing her to carry him to his room which was right across from Rei's.

With a glance over her shoulder, once at his door, Mikasa gave way to a genuine smile as Sasha gently placed Rei, who had not waken from her slumber, inside her crib and a barely audible "_Goodnight my sweet princess_," could be heard as Sasha pivoted slightly silently making her way out of the room closing the door half way behind her.

"We ready to put our handsome prince to bed?"

"Of course," Mikasa grinned, "just waiting on the Queen to accompany me."

Now it was Sasha's turn to roll her eyes as she headed into Vadim's room pulling back his covers as she awaited Mikasa to place their son on his bed. Mikasa needing no words swiftly made her way to his bed placing him down slowly mindful not to disturb his dreaming.

"You think he'll be dreaming of Sugar-plums?"

"Depending on how far you've gotten into the book," Sasha answered shaking her head a soft smile remained permanent on her lips, "otherwise it could be another superhero dream since that's what he thinks his Mama is."

"I made it to the part where the Father spots Saint Nick," Mikasa murmured before turning to look at Sasha questionable, "Vadim thinks I'm a superhero?"

"Well, you do protect and serve don't you," Sasha stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "and more often than not he is much like you ever the stoic one, " Sasha chuckled, "I swear it is as if you gave birth to him," she frowned when she saw the look on Mikasa's face, "I'll admit he looks like me, ya know with the hair color, but I'm glad he takes after you and he even has your eyes so it's not like it's a bad thing love."

"Isn't he talkative with you," Mikasa questioned as she looked down at their son, "he seems that way with me and the way he talks about you..," Mikasa trailed off as she began to recall conversations between her and their son.

"Ohoho," Sasha began quietly mindful of their son as she raises her brow slightly, "what does our little prince say?"

"Well, that he loves it when you read to him at least that's how I saw it tonight when I was reading to him and he seems more keen when you're around always ready to help," Mikasa paused as she turn to look at Sasha, "he gets this big grin too when he is happy much like you do so I think it's safe to say he is a blend of us both much like Rei."

Sasha felt the heat rise to her face as a blush overcame her features causing her eyes to water.

"Sasha, are you alright," Mikasa asked worried as she stepped closer to her wife, "I didn't say anything to upset you and the baby did I?"

Mikasa recalled four years ago when Sasha was six months pregnant with Vadim and that was a bad few months for them.

"No," Sasha sniffed wiping her eyes as she smiled tearfully at Mikasa, "just hormonal and happy."

Mikasa kissed Sasha's temple softly as the brunette hummed before she took a step away from Mikasa and walked over to Vadim. With a content smile she pulled the covers over his little form tucking him in and knelt down to kiss the top of his head, "goodnight my little prince may you have sweet dreams," she whispered as she stood – with a little help from Mikasa.

"I'm gonna head to our room," Sasha informed her wife as she looked at her, "our little Potato is bouncing off the walls at the moment and it's making me sleepy."

"Alright," Mikasa winced sympathetically, "I'll be there in a moment."

"It's fine," Sasha assured as she kissed Mikasa on the lips lightly, "don't take to long the bed gets cold without you."

Without waiting for Mikasa to respond Sasha made her way out of Vadim's room leaving Mikasa standing there a moment. She let out a little happyt sigh before walking over to Vadim she noticed he was still wearing the scarf and automatically she untucked him, lifting him up slightly and gently removed his scarf from around his neck placing it on the nightstand.

"Your Mommy is forgetful," Mikasa hummed out softly as she laid him back down re-tucking him in, "but she loves you just as much as I do."

Carefully she leaned down kissing his forehead in the same spot Sasha had.

"Sweet dreams little darling," Mikasa murmured as she turned exiting Vadim's room quietly shutting his door half way just as Sasha had done for Rei.

Mikasa made her way to the bedroom she shared with Sasha. Which was only a short distance from their children's rooms. As she entered she noticed Sasha struggling to remove her pants.

"Mikasa," the brunette whined, "please don't laugh but I actually need help."

"I wasn't going to laugh, my love," Mikasa informed as she made her way over to Sasha gently pushing her down onto their bed as she made short work of removing the pesky garment.

"Thank you," Sasha breathed giving a satisfied sigh and giggled when she felt soft lips on her exposed tummy, "our little Spud loves it when you do that."

"Then I should do it more often," Mikasa stated as she littered Sasha's stomach with soft kisses, "he/or she has to know that I love them too."

"Whadda 'bout me," Sasha pouts playfully as another giggle escaped her lips, "don't I get any love?"

"Hmm, well," Mikasa paused her kissing as she looked up at Sasha, "I think that kind of love needs to wait for when the baby is born."

"Why, I never," Sasha began as she put a hand over her chest mocking hurt, "What kind of love do you think I was asking for I'm hurt Mikasa."

"Wounded even," Mikasa questioned playfully as she positioned herself beside Sasha giving her neck soft kisses before making her way to Sasha's lips.

"Hurt," Sasha teased back after she pulled away from the kiss making an oddly content face, "potato is moving again."

Without speaking Mikasa moved her hand placing it over Sasha's belly. She became all to aware of the movement coming from their third little treasure.

"He/or she moves an awful lot like Vadim does," Sasha said breaking the silence, "ten bucks says he/or she will have brown hair, gray eyes and acts like you too."

"Are you honestly placing a bet on our child," Mikasa laughed as she and Sasha slide up on the bed together, "that seems awfully terrible especially since Christmas is tomorrow."

"Yes, well I've been good all year," Sasha stated proudly, "and it isn't illegal if you know how your child will turn out although Ymir did bet we'd have twins this time."

"She's still onto that, how much did she even bet on it this time," Mikasa mused as she wrapped an arm around Sasha pulling the brunette closer to her, "and you have been good all year which is why you'll love your present."

"Oh," Sasha breathed out softly snuggling into Mikasa's warmth, "whaddya get me," she asked, "and Ymir bet 100 dollars this time."

"Of course she would bet 100 dollars on something like this," Mikasa sighed before noticing that Sasha's breathing had even out, "looks like you really were tired," Mikasa murmured with a smile, "my poor Queen."

Carefully she removed her arm turning her body slightly to turn off the light on her side of the bed mindful to leave Sasha's on in case she needed to make way to the bathroom later in the night. After settling back in Mikasa looked at the clock 12:00 P.M stuck out boldly causing her to grin as she gently placed her lips on Sasha's temple.

"Merry Christmas, my love," she breathed out before resting her head on her pillow allowing sleep to claim her willingly.

_Author's Notes_**: And cut!**

**I'm sorry everyone I was going to post Chapter Nine of Her Silence, but that would actually be to depressing since Christmas is now technically tomorrow so I wanted to bring some cheer to you guys! It's a small simple one shot, but I figured Mikasa reading a Christmas story to her children would be cute and pregnant Sasha is just yes.**

**I know it may seem a little confusing at first but I did try and I hope it was fluffy and light enough for everyone. **

**This is based off the Her Silence Universe way into the Future( Mikasa is 27 and Sasha is 25) yup they start a family rather young, but yes. And it wasn't first person because wanted to switch to this.**

**Vadim Leon Ackerman: Brunet, gray eyes like Mikasa, skin tone is a blend of both mothers and takes after Mikasa in personality.**

**Rei Cecilia Ackerman: Onyx, Coffe colored eyes like Sasha's, skin to resembles Mikasa's more and she is going to be a blend of Mikasa and Sasha in personality.**

**Also to spoil it Sasha is in fact pregnant with twins because "Hey, what if Ymir was right this time?" **

**But yeah, this sprang on me because Christmas is coming up and just this is a thank you to my readers who love/like Her Silence even though I'm an Evil Warlord. :,D**

**So yeah disclaimers are as followed I don't own it, save for the universe and this happy moment.**


End file.
